


Надеяться, держаться, дожидаться

by noldolatte



Series: Безделки с кинк-феста [3]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noldolatte/pseuds/noldolatte
Summary: Миша уехал в полк, и Серёжа справляется с разлукой, как может.Позаявке с кинк-феста: Мирёжи, таймлайн не важен, видеть эротические сны о друг друге
Relationships: Сергей Муравьёв-Апостол/Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин
Series: Безделки с кинк-феста [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Надеяться, держаться, дожидаться

**Author's Note:**

> Две недели, как вы уехали, и ни одного слова от вас :)

Миши, казалось, нет всего ничего – и словно целую вечность. Недели не прошло, а Сергей почти забыл, как это, когда _вдвоём._ Дальше – хуже, издёргал себя, гнал мысли прочь, но разве можно не думать, если тянешься всем существом?

Миша, Мишенька, один такой на свете, родной, желанный. Ни строчки от него, ни весточки. Сергей помнил, разлучались и ранее, но в этот раз оставаться одному было горше во сто крат. С приездом Матвея задышалось свободнее, но внутри всё равно скрипело, как у проржавевших старых часов. Отвлекался службой, беседами с братом, писал всем подряд, много думал о деле. Чувствовал подступы меланхолии, пытался прогнать – и неминуемо возвращался мыслями к Мише, который обычно уносил своим присутствием любую печаль.

Когда стало совсем невмоготу, начали приходить сны. Спасением, проклятием, не разобрать. От воспоминаний можно отмахнуться; снам пойти прочь не прикажешь. Но Сергей и не хотел, даже выкипая наутро глухой тоской или вновь ощущая себя несдержанным мальчишкой. Разные были, одни – неясные, сотканные из чистого, оголённого чувства. Дарили лишь смутную, тяжёлую истому, голова от них казалась хмельной. Сергей вспоминал то разлитый в груди жар, то ощущение великого, всецелого счастья, но больше воскресить ничего в памяти не мог. Сердце от таких снов ныло сильнее прежнего, будто раненое занозой или осколками, вытаскивать – себя раздирать.

Другие – напротив, чёткие, совсем живые. Откроешь глаза и думаешь: случилось взаправду, должно было случиться, иначе как помнить до каждой мелочи? Вот они с Мишей целуются, сидя где-то в заросшем поле, непохожем на окрестные: трава колет спину, щекочет руки, и Сергей-во-сне знает, что поцелуй этот – первый, хотя на деле всё было иначе. Вот Миша сидит сверху, елозит, тянется везде руками, словно их у него десять, не меньше. Только во сне никто время не украдёт, не отнимет, спешить не нужно. Вот они занимаются любовью в библиотеке в Хомутцах – и думай, как теперь без мук совести туда вернуться, – оба почему-то в штатском платье, Миша теребит шейный платок, охает, принимая Сергея внутри, вжимаясь лбом в книжные полки.

Так и тянулось время, ползло медленно, ленивой гусеницей. Днём – думать, ночью – изнывать. В одну из таких ночей Сергей резко открыл глаза, точно разбуженный выстрелом. Стояла глухая тьма, глазам долго привыкать, но это было и не нужно. Самое важное, образы недавнего сна, видел и так, почти наяву: Мишу с красным по морозу лицом, эполеты, занесённые снегом. Один Бог знает, откуда летел в одном мундире. Сергей едва не подскочил к окну, вглядеться, не едет ли кто. Вздор, конечно, не было ни души. Не выдержал, скользнул вниз рукой, обхватил себя, вызывая в мыслях согретого от печи Мишу, его пальцы в своих волосах, его давно знакомый вкус на языке, сладко очень, Серёжа, хорошо… Как и чувствовал, не хватило надолго, точно продолжал то, во сне прерванное. 

После долго не мог заснуть, сдался лишь под утро, сморило тягучим, вязким, кисельным сном. В груди не уставала биться глупая мысль: вот бы знать, что Мише снится то же самое, что они так навещают друг друга. Тогда бы могли видеться там, куда нет хода ни одной душе. Где не дотянуться до них ни генералам, ни царям.

**Author's Note:**

> люблю и ценю комментарии, если у вас нашлась пара слов после прочтения - можете ими поделиться :)


End file.
